Cloudsmith Family
The Cloudsmith family is the royal family of the ancient kingdom of Rodinfall, as well as The Darkwalker Pack. The Cloudsmith family boasts some of the most powerful and fearsome characters in all the story, and are notoriously known to be "Defiant until the very end." Background The sisters Calliope and Calpyso Cloudsmith are the oldest known members of the family, and were also the last known living members until the birth of the twins Alessia and Archerios. Calliope and Calypso were the Queen and Princess of the long forgotten land of Rodinfall respectively, until Calypso betrayed her sister, and ultimately doomed the land to darkness. Notable Members Calliope Cloudsmith The first known Cloudsmith, and mother of Alessia and Archerios. Queen Calliope was the greatest ruler in all of Ulia. Benevolent and beautiful, under her Rodinfall prospered for hundreds of years. She was betrayed by her sister, and was imprisoned within The Box of Ensi for thousands of years. Here, she would fall to complete madness, and ultimate darkness. This madness, exploded out of the box forcefully, and doomed the shining kingdom to shadows. Calliope was gone, and Lilith was born. After the fall of The Mad Lords, Lilith has since become one with the part of her soul that was Calliope. Current and ''only ''Elemental, as well as the Firstborn of, and also Prime Elemental of Shadow. Prime deity worshiped by The Darkwalkers, and former Queen of The Damned. Calypso Cloudsmith Younger sister of Calliope, Princess of Rodinfall, and Firstborn of Ice. Sultry and fun loving, this masked dark jealousy and malice. She betrayed her sister to become Queen, and in a night of evil and infamy, slaughtered all who opposed her, those loyal to her sister, and even those innocent and just being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Would eventually fall victim to the Curse of Madness, along with the rest of the land. Had half of her soul, as well as her elemental line, cursed to spend eternity in the darkness. This part of her soul would become the nightmarish monster The Suffering. She escaped from the dark world, but in the end was slain a second time, by Alexander Vries wielding the Master Blade Crimson Snow. Alessia Cloudsmith Daughter of Lilith, older twin sister of Archerios, and mother of Elise. One of only four known werewolves of the Great Wolf Strain. Spent the majority of her life as the leader of The Darkwalker Pack, and training to rule at her mother's side. Was raised by the legendary Great Wolf Umbra, and is the current Queen of The Damned. Is now working with her mother in the long process of restoring The Gallows to its former glory. Is second only to Lilith in terms of power and mastery over darkness. Archerios Cloudsmith Son of Lilith, younger twin brother of Alessia, husband of Mynna, father of Alysha, and a main protagonist (arguably antihero) of story. One of only four known werewolves of the Great Wolf Strain, Archerios is both one of the most powerful werewolves in the world, and also the man named Jim, one of the Legendary War Heroes of Haven. Founder of The Pack with Alexander Vries, and the single greatest blacksmith in all of Ulia. Has spent his entire life fighting, and shuns the life of royalty that his bloodline entitles him to. As the man responsible for the supposed death of Ganath Deitus, Archerios had spent decades falsely condemned as Haven's worst criminal, and mortal enemy of the Deitus family, when in actuality, he was one of their greatest allies. Veteran of both the first and second invasion of The Northern War. Elise Cloudsmith Daughter of Alessia and Lok Grimbite, and cousin of Alysha. Highly spiritual, she disliked the life of shadows that her family embraces and worships. Is a High Priestess of The Moon of The Lunari. Is considered the odd one of the family, due to her strong dislike of violence and aggression, and even fear of the dark. Is a truly sincere and kind soul. Alysha Cloudsmith Daughter of Archerios and Mynna. The first Pureblooded werewolf to be born in the land of Haven. Was briefly an antagonist, and was hotheaded and arrogant in her youth. Spent some time training under her aunt when the natural affinity for shadows in her body began to develop, and was for a time a follower of the Darkwalker way. Has since found her own path, and is currently a international cage fighting champion. Category:Family Category:People